Une étrange rupture
by soffie
Summary: Afin de se débarrasser définitivement de l’amour qu’elle a pour Harry, Ginny lui écrit une lettre de rupture fictive. Malheureusement pour elle, Rogue tombe dessus, et la lit à haute voix devant la classe. défi de Lias, présence d'un slash.
1. Default Chapter

Défi n°3 de Lias Afin de se débarrasser définitivement de l'amour qu'elle a pour Harry, Ginny lui écrit une lettre de rupture fictive. Malheureusement pour elle, Rogue tombe dessus, et la lit à haute voix devant la classe. Et comme chacun le sait, les rumeurs circulent vite à Poudlard !  
  
Mise en garde : présence d'un slash, relation entre hommes, donc homophobes, vous pouvez vous arrêter maintenant de lire. Pour tous les autres, bienvenu dans mon délire !!!!  
  
Discamer : les personnages de appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'idée à Lias moi je ne fais de délirer sur son idée et sur les personnages.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Chapitre 1 : Et le monde s'écroule.**  
  
C'est étrange comme une journée que tout le monde pensait idéale se transforme en un rien en un pathétique simulacre de cauchemar.  
  
Jamais de toute sa pauvre vie, elle n'aurait pensée qu'elle pourrait avoir plus honte que le jour de la saint valentin pendant sa première année. Depuis ce poème totalement ridicule, sur un amour totalement idéalisé et irréalisable.  
  
Encore une fois, jamais en écrivant ce mot, libération de son esprit, de son cœur, pour le deuil d'un amour qui n'a vécu qu'en elle.  
  
Elle se souvient encore des raisons qui l'on pousser à faire ce mot.  
  
Affliction.  
  
Douleur. Celle de voir Harry regarder les autres filles, surtout cette chinoise. Cho.  
  
Elle se rejouait la scène de sa honte depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.  
  
**Flash back** **_(pov de Ginny)  
_**  
Votre potion doit surtout être d'un bleu lagon ! Je ne tolèrerais aucun dégradé de bleu que celui recommander. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Demanda le professeur Rogue.  
  
Plusieurs hochements de têtes répondirent par l'affirmatif et tous se mirent au travail. Tous, sauf moi.  
  
Je savais bien que ce n'était pas le cours idéal pour écrire une lettre de rupture, mais les idées tournaient dans mon cerveau et il me fallait absolument les mettrent en forme.  
  
Rogue tournait et virevoltait entre les tables de classe et je ne suis pas rendu compte de sa présence tout près de moi.  
  
Qu'est-ce que ceci Wesley ?  
  
Heuuuu, fut le seul son qui réussit à s'échapper de ma gorge alors qu'il s'embarrait de mon parchemin.  
  
Voilà qui est fort intéressant et mérite d'être appris à toute la classe. Sachez mesdemoiselles, qu'a partir de ce soir le beau et grand Harry Potter sera de nouveau libre, comme l'indique la lettre que je tiens actuellement dans les mains. D'ailleurs je compte bien vous en faire profiter.  
  
Arriver à ce moment là, les joues devaient concurrence à mes cheveux. Pauvre Harry, qui se retrouve encore une fois mêlez à quelque chose qu'il a pas demander.  
  
_Mon cher Harry,  
  
Les mots sont durs à trouver, je les recherchent pourtant. Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre, juste avant ta première année à la gare de King Cross, déjà là j'étais totalement éprise d'un mythe.  
  
Puis pour ma première année, tu as jouer le preux chevalier sur son blanc cheval pour venir me délivrer de cet affreux journal, de cet horrible Jedusor et de cet animal rampant.  
  
L'idéalisme avait atteint son comble et je pensais que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi était réciproque. Il n'était pas de la façon dont j'aurais aimé.  
  
Maintenant je me rends compte qu'on se trompait de voix tous les deux.  
  
Cette lettre met fin à notre aventure commune, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop.  
  
Amitiés sincères et éternelles  
  
Ta dévouée Ginny.  
_  
Je me suis sauvez de la salle de cours avant de savoir ce que les autres en pensaient. Comment il me juge, je m'en fiche. Harry, pardonne-moi  
  
**Fin du flash back**  
  
**_(pov de Harry)_**  
  
Je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde se retourne sur moi aujourd'hui. J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?  
  
Je pose la question à Ron par acquis de conscience et sa réponse est sans équivoque, mon visage est vierge de toute trace.  
  
Des chuchotements, des minauderies, des ricanements.  
  
Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il à moi, je suis maudit.  
  
Tiens, tiens qui voil !!! Monsieur le bourreau des cœurs lança Drago avec sarcasme.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend, depuis la mort de Voldemort, il ne m'a pas parler ainsi.  
  
Quoi Malefoy ? Tu veux sûrement un petit duel ? Avec plaisir ! cracha le bond  
  
OK, salle à la demande, maintenant et sans témoin.  
  
Et sans attendre sa réponse je prenais la direction de la dite salle en demandant à Ron de retourner à la salle commune de Griffondor et de m'y attendre.  
  
J'ouvrais à peine la porte, qu'une bouche avide s'emparait de mes lèvres. Une bouche que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Aller une tite review pour moi ! Merci !!!


	2. l'amour n'estil pas toujours éternel ?

Défi n°3 de Lias Afin de se débarrasser définitivement de l'amour qu'elle a pour Harry, Ginny lui écrit une lettre de rupture fictive. Malheureusement pour elle, Rogue tombe dessus, et la lit à haute voix devant la classe. Et comme chacun le sait, les rumeurs circulent vite à Poudlard !  
  
**Mise en garde :** présence d'un slash, relation entre hommes, donc homophobes, vous pouvez vous arrêter maintenant de lire. Pour tous les autres, bienvenu dans mon délire !!!!  
  
Discamer : les personnages de appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'idée à Lias moi je ne fais de délirer sur son idée et sur les personnages.  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
_**Lias**_ : Oh oui ! Ginny va l'apprendre et elle va regretter pendant très longtemps parce qu'avec elle va finir les rêves de pleins de minette, j'en dis pas trop mais c'est assez implicite. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.  
  
**_Aurelia_** : La bouche avide, heuuu je t'aide c'est un slash et la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Je suis désolée pour toi mais nan Ginny et Harry ne vont pas sortir ensemble. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.  
  
**_Hina Maxwell_** : Bin j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début. Tu as raison de remercier Lias parce que sans son défi pas d'histoire. Merci pour ta review.  
  
**_Onarluca_** : V'la la suite et tout de suite en plus. Pourvu qu'elle te plaise autant que le début. Merci pour ta review.  
  
**_WendyMalfoy_** : L'idée n'est pas de moi mais de Lias, quand à la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le premier chapitre.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Chapitre 2 : l'amour n'est-il toujours éternel ?**  
  
Comment des rumeurs aussi étranges peuvent circulent dans l'enceinte du collège ! Cela lui semblait totalement irréel ?  
  
Tout à cette flânerie, Albus Dumbledor, directeur de la très grande et très respecter école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre n'en revenait toujours pas. C'est vrai que les secrets ont du mal à être garder, surtout ici. Mais quand même cette histoire lui semblait invraisemblable.  
  
Les gens arrivaient des fois à croire n'importe quoi. Les exemples faisaient légion. Rogue serait un vampire, Hagrid un demi-géant et lui fan de bonbons au citron, totalement ridicule !  
  
Surtout depuis le mort de Sirus, Harry était venu le voir pour se confier sur ses choix. Ceux qu'on suit pour toute une vie. De celle qui reste éternelle.  
  
Il passa devant une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant et décida d'y jeter un œil. Il l'ouvrit, fit un mouvement pour entrer et ressorti plus vite que prévu le rouge aux joues et les yeux étincellent de malice.  
  
Que des racontars, j'en étais sûr !!!  
  
**&&&& pendant ce temps dans une certaine salle à la demande &&&&&&&&&&**  
  
Hummmmm, laisse moi respirer tout de même ! Fini par articuler un Harry hors d'haleine.  
  
Je vais y reflechir, je suis sûre que j'aurais une magnifique récompense pour avoir réussit à tuer le survivant et après tout je suis pas contre un peu moins de doloris.  
  
Tu es impossible, répliqua le dit survivant. Pourquoi m'a-tu fais venir au faite ?  
  
Le blondinet qui se trouvait en face de brun se souvient de la rumeur qui circulait dans Poudlard et qui l'avait mit hors de lui quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
Il se rembruni et reposa son masque « malefoynesque ».  
  
Un potin qui voyage dans Poudlard, lâcha Drago avec colère et j'aimerais bien savoir la fin mot de l'histoire. Et qu'est ce que cette histoire qui te met tant en colère et qui me montre encore une fois toutes l'étendu de ta confiance en moi ? Rétorqua un Harry passable irascible.  
  
Drago l'observa un instant, ce demandant s'il était possible que toute cette foutue histoire soit vraie.  
  
Severus a confisqué à la jeune Weasley une lettre de rupture qui t'étais adressé. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il s'est fait un plaisir de la lire a haute voix devant la classe de Gryfondor et de Serpentard de 6éme année.  
  
Non !  
  
Le brun n'arrivait pas a y croire mais qu'est-ce que cette greluche à encore fait. Elle savait pourtant. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait jamais comme elle le voudrait, qu'il était déjà engager dans une relation et très amoureux de cette autre personne.  
  
La première des choses à faire était de rassurer le bellâtre qui se trouvait près de lui, la seconde de trouver la rouquine et de la tuée le plus doucement possible avec le plus de souffrance possible.  
  
Il se sentait tout un coup des instincts d'assassin. Le coté serpentard sûrement.  
  
Ecoute Drago, je peux te certifier qu'il n'y avait, n'y a et n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi. Tu es quand même bien placer pour savoir que je n'aime pas les femmes.  
  
Le dit Drago dandinait de la tête à droite et à gauche ne sachant que penser. Devait-il écouter ce joli petit ange sur son épaule gauche ou le diablotin sur la droite.  
  
Tu veux une preuve demanda le sorcier brun avec un ton lascif.  
  
Tout en disant ces mots, Harry se rapprocha de Drago et commença à lui caresser le dos à travers sa chemine.  
  
Deux, trois incantations plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux nus comme des vers totalement concentrer dans l'instance activité qu'ils pratiquaient, à savoir comment donner le plus de plaisir à son partenaire.  
  
Aucun des deux ne remarqua une tête barbue passer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, n'y n'entendirent cette dernière se refermer.  
  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**  
Ginny de son coté avait fort à faire pour démentir cette rumeur née de sa propre erreur.  
  
Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusqu'à présent, le démenti, l'ignorance des gens, le repenti pour une bêtise, personne ne voulait croire qu'entre elle et Harry rien ne se passait.  
  
Il allait sûrement vouloir la tuer, la peur la prit. Elle se mit à espérer que son histoire d'amour n'allait pas en pâtir, il semblait tellement amoureux lorsqu'il lui en avait parler cet été.  
  
Pourvu que je n'ai pas tout gâché, ce dit-elle pour elle.  
  
Que la vie peut être mal faite. L'amour à ses lois, l'amitié aussi et elle avait sûrement à ce moment précis perdu les deux.  
  
Perdu dans à ses réflexions et aux excuses qu'elle va bien pouvoir trouver pour Harry, elle n'aperçu pas ce dernier s'approcher d'elle.  
  
Nous avons à parler tous les deux !  
  
Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le suivre direction la salle commune de Gryfondor.  
  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
Séverus Rogue, professeur et maître en potion, se délectait du scandale qui circulait dans Poudlard. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point ses actions allaient avoir des répercutions totalement inattendus.  
  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
_Finitation (je sais j'inventasse des mots) du chapitre, une seule solution pour avoir la suite, la review !  
  
Bizouilles  
  
soffie_


	3. chap3

_Défi n°3 de Lias_

Afin de se débarrasser définitivement de l'amour qu'elle a pour Harry, Ginny lui écrit une lettre de rupture fictive. Malheureusement pour elle, Rogue tombe dessus, et la lit à haute voix devant la classe. Et comme chacun le sait, les rumeurs circulent vite à Poudlard !

_Mise en garde_ : présence d'un slash, relation entre hommes, donc homophobes, vous pouvez vous arrêter maintenant de lire. Pour tous les autres, bienvenu dans mon délire !!!!

_Discamer _: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'idée à Lias moi je ne fais de délirer sur son idée et sur les personnages.

Réponses au reviews :

**Onarluca** : la suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début. Merci pour ta review.

**Lias** : Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pour la discutions entre Ginny et Harry, c'est dans ce chapitre, quant à l'information que détient Dumbledore, je sais pas encore comment je vais m'en servir. Bizouille à toi et bonne lecture.

**WendyMalfoy** : Et une suite pour toi, une !!! J'espère que la dégustation sera bonne ! lol Bizzzz

**ChtiteElfie** : la v'la la suiteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Merci pour ta review.

**Sydney** : Tu vas savoir comment elle s'en sort, enfin un début d'explication. Bonne lecture.

**Megane Malefoy** : la suite est avancée ! LOL. Biz

**Dilys :D** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Pour ce qui est d'Harry et Drago, je peux pas répondre pour les autres mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est le fait que dans le premier livre de JK Rowling, elle fait comprend qu'il y aurait pu y avoir de l'amitié entre eux si les choses s'était dérouler autrement. Bien sur ce me forge la dessus pour approfondir leurs sentiments et les mettre amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et puis la haine et la passion sont des sentiments tellement proche. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question. Bizouille.

BONNE LECTURE A TOUT(E)S.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tout le long du chemin menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, les murmures saluaient leurs passages. Harry fulminait devant tant d'idiotie, tous des êtres immature.

Ginny se sentait mal lorsque les regards les rencontraient, elle savait de quoi ils parlaient tous autant qu'ils étaient. Les rumeurs ont la vie dure et en voilà une qui demandera un tremblement de terre pour s'arrêter.

Elle ne se doutait à quel points ses prévisions allaient bouleverser le calme relatif de Poudlard.

En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry donna le mot de passe et entra sans même regarder derrière lui pour savoir si la rouquine ne s'était évaporer.

Il lança un regard a travers la pièce défiant qui que ce soit de faire un commentaire à sa présence ici avec la jeune fille, puis il se dirigea vers un canapé prés de la cheminée.

Harry resta quelques instants silencieux ressemblant ses pensées et mettant Ginny affreusement mal à l'aise. ( NDA. Je crois qu'un certain professeur de potion fait cela aussi !)

De se savoir là, si prêt de lui. Les ragots n'allaient sûrement pas s'arrêter s'il s'affichait ainsi l'un à coté de l'autre dans leur salle commune.

Je suppose que tu as une explication à tout ceci, demanda finalement le sorcier.

heuuuu, oui même si cela reste assez simple en faite, commença -t-elle, je voulais tout simplement me persuader qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous et pour cela c'est fait une lettre de rupture qui est malencontreusement tombée entre les mains de Rogue.

Harry restait silencieux, mais la colère montait en lui.

Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as écris une lettre de rupture pour quelqu'un avec qui tu ne sors pas, qui plus est, tu as choisi le plus mauvais des cours pour faire cette lettre. Et tu espérais que Rogue n'y verrait que du feu.

Désolée Harry.

Il est trop tard pour être désolée Ginny, nous allons êtres obliger de démentire tout le temps puisque personne ne nous croira. Ce qui fait que mon ami et moi en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'il nous fallait nous déclarer ensemble.

Ginny sembla perdu un moment, un mythe allait s'effondrer à cause d'elle.

Tu te rends compte de ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hélas oui, mais le côté jaloux de mon ami ne nous laisse hélas pas de choix.

La sorcière était toute tremblante. Qu'est ce qu'on allait la haïr après cela ! Même si Harry avait prit les choses beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle avait penser au début, la conclusion lui faisait horriblement peur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De son côté Drago tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait peur que son Harry change d'avis et qu'il ne veuille plus qu'il se fasse connaître comme un couple.

Malgré ses sentiments contradictoires, il y en avait un dont il était sûr, l'amour qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Ce sentiment qui l'avait rendu meilleur.

On lui avait dit que la haine et l'amour étaient les deux faces d'une même médaille, et même s'il est dur d'y croire, il y était maintenant bien forcé.

C'était l'heure du dîner. Il se leva de son lit et parti vers la grande salle en frottant des pieds sur le sol.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'heure avançait et Harry devenait anxieux. Si jamais son amour n'était pas assez fort. Si Drago c'était moqué de lui et allait ce moquer de lui devant tout le monde.

Non non, il le savait, jamais il ne ferait cela, sa tête s'imaginait des choses horribles mais son cœur connaissait la vérité.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je sais que c'est cour, mais une p'tite review peut m'aider à faire plus long !! hé h

Bizouille


	4. la fin justifie les moyens

Défi n3 de Lias

Afin de se débarrasser définitivement de l'amour qu'elle a pour Harry, Ginny lui écrit une lettre de rupture fictive. Malheureusement pour elle, Rogue tombe dessus, et la lit à haute voix devant la classe. Et comme chacun le sait, les rumeurs circulent vite à Poudlard !

**_Mise en garde_** : présence d'un slash, relation entre hommes, donc homophobes, vous pouvez vous arrêter maintenant de lire. Pour tous les autres, bienvenu dans mon délire !!!!

**_Discamer_** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'idée à Lias moi je ne fais de délirer sur son idée et sur les personnages.

**_Réponses au reviews :_**

**Onarluca** : Voilà la suite et hélas déjà la fin, j'espère que cela te plaira quand même. Bizouille et bonne lecture.

**Her-mio-neu** : Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de flash back pour Harry et Drago dans cette fic. Je pensais plutôt faire une histoire parallèle à celle la qui raconterait comment tout a débuter entre eux. Bizouille à toi et bonne lecture.

**Lias **: Et bien tu vas apprendre dans ce chapitre comment les autres vont prendre leurs relations et si oui ou non il y a des suicides !!!

Bizouille à toi et bonne lecture.

**Eclair Ail** : La voilà la suiteuuuuuuuh tant attenduuuuuuuu !!! lol

J'espère que cela va te plaire. Bizzzzzzzzz et bonne lecture.

**Sydney** : je suis désolée mais le rôle de Ginny va rester limiter dans cette histoire mais p'être qu'elle va avoir un rôle plus important dans une autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire.

Bizzzzz et bonne lecture.

**WendyMalfoy** : merci, je sais pas vraiment si c'est plus long mais c'est le dernier en tous les cas.

Bizou et bonne lecture.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Passablement énervé par sa discutions avec la godiche rousse, Harry préféra s'exiler avant de commettre un meurtre, qui soit dit en passant ne serait sûrement pas aussi bien vécu que celui de l'autre serpent mégalomane.

Sa colère prenait des tournures inattendues, en effet, il voulait se venger, il voulait les faire souffrir tous autant qu'il étaient. Les rumeurs les amusaient, ils n'avaient pas fini d'en entendre.

Mais avant tout il lui fallait retrouver Drago.

Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête alors que les idées diaboliques y prenaient forme. Tous ceux qui l'on rencontrer à cet instant, aurait pu le prendre pour fou.

Finalement il retrouva son aimé dans la bibliothèque. Il lui sauta dessus, dans le sens propre du terme et lui roula la plus grosse des pelles jamais vues dans le collège et qui vaudrait sûrement d'être inscrit dans le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

Drago quant à lui ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête brune, mais il aimait beaucoup cette façon qu'il avait de lui sauter dessus.

Comme les murmures augmentaient, Drago entrouvrir un œil et remarqua qu'il se donnait légèrement en spectacle.

Une idée germa dans sa tête et il se mit à caresser Harry, qui laissait échapper des soupirs de contentements et de plaisir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une des mains du blond s'égare entre le bas de ventre et le haut des cuisses de Harry, faisant sursauté ce dernier.

Alors lascivement il commença à onduler des hanches, toujours sur les regards curieux et excités des élèves présents dans la bibliothèque.

Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, veuillez me suivre chez le directeur.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent en entendant la voix sévère de Mc Gonagall.

Un instant il se regardèrent, totalement et irrémédiablement désiré par l'autre.

Ils finirent par se lever et rejoindre leur chère et tendre sous directrice.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_&&&**

Tous les élèves étaient attablés pour le dîner. Les conversations allaient bon train, surtout cette rumeur concernent la fille Weasley et le grand, le magnifique, Harry Potter.

En effet, tout ce qui s'était dérouler avait judicieusement été effacé des mémoires par les besoins de Mme Pince, bien trop choqué pour laisser de telles images dans des cerveaux aussi impressionnables.

Bien des filles auraient aimé être à la place de Ginny et auraient pu aller jusqu'à tuer pour cela.

Bien des gars regrettaient d'apprendre que le beau gosse de Griffondor était hétéro.

Soudaient le silence se fit dans la grande salle, l'arrivée de Harry et sa copine aurait pu passer presque inaperçu si sa copine n'avait été blonde au lieu de rousse.

Mais, mais .... Pincé moi, balbutiait Ron, il est rentrer avec Malefoy ?

Hermione se contenta d'hocher de la tête et Ginny se fit la plus petite possible, pensant même pendant un instant aller manger sous la table.

Les deux attrapeurs s'avançaient dans la salle, par la ranger principal, se dirigeant directement vers la table des professeurs, les murmures jalonnant leur passage jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au but et demande le silence.

Harry regarda Drago dans les yeux et tout le monde disparu pour lui, plus personne n'existait.

Dumbledore avait les yeux de plus en plus pétillants laissant Sévérus dans la peur du moment à venir.

D'ailleurs le directeur se leva et décida d'aider un peu ses deux jeunes élèves à se déclarer, en projettent sur le plafond magique ce qu'il avait surpris il y a quelques jours dans la salle sur demande.

Les bouches s'ouvrirent toutes devant ce spectacle, certains avec plaisir et perversité, d'autres avec dégoût et honte.

Nos deux jeunes hommes rouges de gêne et d'appréhension se regardèrent pendant quelques instants se demandant quand l'école allait exploser.

Et soudainement l'explosion eut lieu, même si ce n'était pas celle qu'ils pensaient. En effet, les cris de joie et les appesantissements retentir en même temps que les « repasser le film », « la prochaine fois je peux être de la partie » ou encore « y a plus de mec potable à draguer maintenant ! »

Ginny se débattait avec tous ceux qui lui demandaient des explications et Rogue s'était évanouie.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Finitation de l'histoire.

Une p'tite review pour me dire si cela vous plait, et même si ça ne vous plait pas.

Bizouille.


End file.
